


By the Fountain

by agathadell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kinda follows canon, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Talking, but nothing graphic, heart to heart, mentions of death/suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agathadell/pseuds/agathadell
Summary: Her fifth year had just started, yet Sagen is already tired from what has been thrown at her.When Ben reaches out to discuss the events of last year she hesitantly accepts, wanting answers more than anything.
Relationships: Ben Copper & Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)
Kudos: 2





	By the Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> Year 5 is just the year of teenage angst.   
> This may be a one shot or I may add more as I get further in the game but for now here’s this.

Her fifth year at Hogwarts had only just begun yet Sagen Ravine was already at her breaking point. 

It was as if all her experiences over the past four years had built up on her shoulders, weighing the Ravenclaw Prefect down until her spine snapped. 

She couldn’t take it anymore, her mental state suffering and declining at an alarmingly rapid rate. She was only fifteen.  **_Fifteen_ ** . A child still, and yet she was forced to grow up through traumatic events. 

Even before stepping onto platform 9 ¾ to begin her journey in 1984 she had gone through so much. The witch had hoped that the start of the new chapter of her life would spare her her last bit of childhood innocence, let her enjoy her experiences, but of course nothing goes well for the cursed student. Her fate was decided before she had a choice, her reputation forever ruined by the wizard she loved enough to call her brother. 

Sagen was  _ tired _ . It only took days for her to be thrown into the wild ride of the cursed vaults, dragging her friends with her. Her stomach did flips whenever she thought about the Haywood sisters, guilt overtaking her at the thought of their suffering. She had dragged Penny into this mess in their first year and now Beatrice was trapped within a painting, unable to communicate with those outside. 

The red cloaked wizard had already made their move, cornering both her and Ben Copper. Her mind whirled at the thought of their meeting, unsure who to trust. Ben had attacked her, they all knew that, but he had hit her weakness when he claimed to not remember anything. It was no secret that the witch had suffered memory loss, only learning within her third year that they were extracted rather than her mind being damaged from her attack from a natural disaster years ago. Sagen couldn’t figure out if she trusted the Gryffindor or despised his lack of guts; he could have killed her, yet who was she to question another who suffered like she had? 

* * *

Their conversation still played within her head, unable to forget any second of it. Her heart sunk when he talked about not being in control, fearful that her ‘friend’ had become a victim to one of the unforgivable curses. Before she could swallow her emotions and keep her stern expression intact, tears began to fill her right eye, threatening to spill at any second. 

Sagen turned her head away from the wizard, blinking quickly to try and shoo them away. But Ben was more observant than she originally thought, and her lashes betrayed her. Hot, fat tears fell down her cheek, her body giving an involuntary shiver as she choked back a sob. 

“Sagen?” The wizard asked timidly, reaching a hand out to hold her shoulder. He gently pulled her back to face him, worriedly biting his lip at the sight of the witch crying. He had never seen her cry, her usual outward appearance cocky and tough, almost to the point where rumors began that she never once shed a tear. But now here she was, teary blue eyes looking everywhere except at the other student. He realized then why she avoided tearing up in public, her left eye obviously drier than her right, not a single tear trailing down across her scars. 

“Don’t stare.” The Ravenclaw commanded, her voice shakey yet stern. Ben quickly looked away, but instantly looked back at her, a large frown on his face. 

“I want to help,” his voice was unusually commanding, throwing the witch off guard. “Please,” he added quickly, blushing slightly from his outburst of forwardness. “Did something I say upset you? I, I didn’t want to make you cry.” 

The witch took a shaky breath, closing her eyes to collect herself. “It’s not you,” she said softly, her eyes still closed. “Or, you directly. What you’ve said… it sounds like you were a victim of one of the unforgivable curses.” She opened her eyes, blue intensely staring into brown. “Imperius,” she mouthed, her voice stuck in her throat. 

Ben’s eyes widened, lip trembling at her words. He had the same thought, but hearing someone else say it out loud was terrifying. 

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, tears once again filling her eye. “But if it’s true, then I’m… I’m…” She choked on her words, her body shaking with silent sobs. 

The Gryffindor acted on impulse, reaching out and grabbing his friends hands and giving them a comforting squeeze. He didn’t know what to say, completely blown away by the situation. It was usually the witch who was comforting him, yet now their roles were reversed. 

Sagen tilted her head forward, her long brunette hair curtaining her face. Her tears rained down onto her robes, leaving wet spots on the black fabric. She eventually squeezed his hands back, the wizard wincing as her painted nails dug into his skin. 

“I’m scared.” 

Her words were quiet, softer than a whisper. He had almost thought he’d imagined her speaking, but before he could ask she continued. 

Her voice was shaky and soft, yet more audible as she went on. “You’re not the first, and that fact alone has kept me up at night.” 

“I’m not the first?” He asked, anxiety running through his body. Had there been other attacks that he wasn’t aware of? Were there more red cloaked students being controlled to attack the Ravenclaw? His mouth ran dry at the thought, his lungs tightening at the image of an army of mind controlled attackers. 

Sagen let out a shaky sigh, before letting out a forced laugh. She looked back up at Ben, her eyes wide and a sickening grin on her lips. “My life is a disaster, Ben. Everyone wants me dead.” She paused, shaking her head. 

“I thought I’d be so happy when I regained some of my memories, but even just knowing that they were forcibly taken leaves a sour taste in my mouth.” She backtracked, her expression a bit more relaxed. “You know the vials I found in the vault in our third year? I still don’t know who placed them, and I regret not being more cautious with the discovery. I should have paced myself before viewing them, as I now know that they were placed specifically in that vault for a reason.” She swallowed thickly, hesitating before continuing. 

“The two memories I regained were absolutely terrifying. Les os glaçants, le cœur s'arrête, terrifiant. Dumbledore had to retrieve his bin for me because as soon as I removed myself from the pensive I was vomiting from how overwhelmed I was.” 

“I promise I’m not babbling, I’m getting to the point. The point being I saw my parents murders, and everything I thought I knew was wrong. I was told this whole time that the culprit was a business partner of my father, yet the man I saw then I know I’d never seen before. He wasn’t a friend of my parents, he couldn’t have been. Jacob is like you, muggleborn, our parents were muggles. Yet this man was a wizard. He had to be.” She was talking faster, sentences short and sporadic. 

Ben could feel her shaking through their still connected hands, her grip slowly tightening as she continued. 

“My father shot him, at him, with the revolver he keeps for any home invasions. He’d never had to use it before and the scene is now burned into my memory from all angles. The man reflected it, sent it back to my father. My mother grabbed me and we ran, trying to find a hiding place. I didn’t see my father’s last moments, but that’s not the point.” 

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her hammering heartbeat. “My mother was the first,” she said slowly, gazing intensely at Ben once again. “He found us and put my mother under his control. He used her as a puppet, swinging the kitchen knife she had grabbed for protection at me. I’m lucky that the defensive wounds on my arms have healed, but I let my guard down for a second and she,” Sagen retracted her hands, using her left to trace a slanted line down her chest. “The scar is still present, and now I know it’s history.” 

The witch moved forward, now sitting knee to knee with her friend. Ben could only stare at her, watching as she opened herself up to him more than she’d ever had in the past. He couldn’t speak, unable to find any words for her. He was scared  _ for  _ her, unable to even imagine himself in her shoes. 

“But my Mummy was strong.” The Gryffindor watched as a soft smile graced her lips, her expression softening to one of pure admiration. “I don’t know if the wizard let his guard down and the spell weakened, or if she was strong enough to fight against it on her own, but she did. She regained control of herself and, she must have realized the severity of the situation. She yelled at me to run, and that she loved me. And then she, turned the knife on herself, as to not be controlled again.” A single tear ran down her cheek, her eyes still focused on his. “That’s the day I saw death yet was saved from its grasp at the same instant. I ran, and that’s all I saw.”

She reached out and cupped his face with both hands, her expression still soft yet sorrowful. “You’re strong Ben. I’m truly sorry I can’t give you my full trust, but I’m sure you understand my reasoning for why. But I still believe you, and I know that you too can fight any curse that comes your way. I pray you don’t have to make a tragic decision like my mother, but I truly believe in you. Please remember that.” Her thumbs rubbing gently against his soft cheeks, her gaze seeming to beg silently for him to trust her words. 

Slowly, Ben brought his hands up to cover the witch’s. He gently pulled them off of him, moving her hands back to her lap before retreating his own. 

“I understand,” he said quietly, hesitating for a second. “Thank you, for believing in me. I was afraid you’d hate me, I was honestly shocked when you even agreed to meet.” 

“I came for answers. That’s all I ever want, answers for my ever growing list of questions.” Her expression was once again stern, her lips pursed together. “As for hating you, I could never. Have I wanted to? Yes, there are days I never want to see you and I pray I won’t, but there are two sides to every story. You’re still someone close to me, and I refuse to turn my back on anyone I love who may be in need. But if I learn that you’ve been lying this whole time, I will not hesitate to take any direct action against you. Do you understand?” 

The Gryffindor shivered, his friend’s intimidating aura chilling his whole body. Her words were genuine and her strength would fulfill her intent. He nodded his head, a shaky “yes” escaping past his lips. 

Sagen smiled, her fast changing emotions giving the wizard whiplash. She leaned forward and placed a quick, soft kiss on his cheek. She was better at showing her appreciation through actions, a well known fact in the group. She stood up then, fixing her rumpled skirt as she began to speak once more. 

“We should head back to our common rooms, it’s getting late. I really need to make sure our first years make it in before curfew.” She held her hand out to him, waiting for him to either accept or deny. 

Ben grabbed on, stumbling as she pulled him up to standing. It was almost too easy to forget how much strength her small body possessed, proven by how easily she lifted his whole body weight with just one pull. 

“You’re right,” he replied, his voice once again timid. “Thank you, again. This talk really helped ease my mind a bit.” 

Sagen smiled, her grin lopsided. “I feel the same,” she admitted, swiping her tongue against her bottom lip. It felt like their relationship was quickly repairing itself, almost as if the last year had been nothing but a nightmare. 

The wizard returned her smile, following her as she headed back towards the doorway of the castle. She turned back to look at him as if to say something, letting her guard down. It was then that he saw the flash of red out of the corner of his eye, appearing right in the witch’s blind spot. 

“Sagen!” Without thinking he quickly shoved his friend out of the way, instantly being knocked down himself by the spell aimed at her. A sickening crack rang through the air as he collided with the fountain, a groan coming from his crumpled body. 

The Ravenclaw jumped into action without any hesitation, reaching for her wand while turning around to face their attacker. If she was surprised to see another red cloaked wizard her face didn’t show it, completely masked of any and all emotions. 

“Expel-!” Before she could finish her spell she was hit with petrificus totalus, her body instantly freezing and falling over. She stared emotionless at the starry night sky, unable to look away as the figure stood above her. 

“That was your last warning, Sagen Lilith Ravine.” The wizard pointed their wand at her, a menacing aura surrounding them. “Death is coming to Hogwarts. By the end of the year one of your friends will die.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
